The Bitter Truth
by stefengirl
Summary: New Order Headquarters. At snape's old home ...Snape has a daughter...Eris
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own everything but Eris.....wait stop reverse that.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE:I didn't like my old story. It was plotless and I wasn't sure where I was going with it. So I'm starting over. Remember I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!!!!!!!  
  
The Bitter Truth  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter, being his ridiculously boring self was sitting on the windowsill in his friend Ron's room. He was staring out into the vastly uninteresting grayness.  
  
Downstairs was another story. Mr. Weasley had just gotten home from his job at the Ministry.  
  
George looked up from his breakfast. 'Are we going to have a meeting?" He and Fred just joined The Order being that they were now done with school, although Mrs.Weasly thought Dumbledore was being too lenient with them because they hadn't truly finished school they had walked(or rather flew) out when the so-called 'professor' Umbridge had taken over the headmaster's job.  
  
"Yes , and it's scedualed for 3:00 today. He wants you there too Harry," He said nodding toward Harry.  
  
"Where is it going to be?' Harry asked looking up from his game of Exploding Snap he was playing with Ron  
  
"Snape Manor"  
  
**  
  
Severus Snape was worried. He had half The Order coming over for a meeting and Eris was in no state for socializing.  
  
Why does she always chose the worst times to have these nightmares? He shook his head. No it wasn't her fault. He had nightmare s about it too. Although something had been there that he hadn't seen. Something that had tried to pull her away from him. He remembered clinging to her while trying not to look at the dead bodies surrounding them.  
  
No it wasn't her fault. In fact it was Potter's. James Potter.. and his son was going to be here today. He was going to have to give his daughter a mind-numbing potion before everyone got here.  
  
He heard Eris coming into the kitchen. "Good morning, what would you like for breakfast?" He asked automatically.  
  
She yawned, "Good morning pineapple."  
  
He paused and turned to look at her quizzically.  
  
"I want Pineapple for breakfast." She amended.  
  
She pulled hair long black hair out of her face and stuck her wand into it to keep it up.  
  
He hated to bring it up but he had to ask." Eris, are you sure your up to this today. You don't have to come. Potter is going to be there too." She looked at him but didn't say anything. 


	2. chapter2

Author note: I have a plot believe me. and I will tell you what's wrong with Eris.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Wha did you say?" Fred, George, Ron, Ginny,and Haryy said at the same time.  
  
"Snape Manor, so let's eat and then we'll be on our way.  
  
Ron turned to Harry." Snape lived all alone in a manor ?"  
  
"Maybe he lives with his parents the worthless git." Harry said as Ron snorted into his eggs.  
  
"Do I get to go?" Ginny asked her dad.  
  
"No it's just going to be me, Harry, Fred and George and no one else. Dumbledore's orders." He added to Ron and Ginny's furious outbreaks.  
  
"I'm just as old as Harry;I should get to go. Shut up Fred." Ron threw a Sauage at Fred's head.  
  
"Ronald! Aren't you a little old to be throwing sausages?" Mrs.Weasley scolded as Fred and George laughed.  
  
"Please can I go? There's no reason why I shouldn't." Ron pleaded.  
  
"I told you, Dumbledore gave me orders, I have no right to make exeptions." Mr.Waesly said sternly.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Harry said as they walked up the stairs to Ron's room." I'll tell you everything." Ron grunted non-to pleased." And I'll tell you if Snape really does live with his parents.  
  
** Harry looked up at the Gothic style manor in front of him. this was exactly the kind of house he would expect Snape to live in, although, it was really beautiful in a scary- pointy sort of way.  
  
There was a sing on the railing that told them to go around to the back. They followed Mr. Weasley around the house to a gate with a narrow opening. Mr. Weasley stepped aside to let Harry go first. Harry squeased through the opening and found himself starring face to face with a llama.  
  
a llama.... The llama stared at him. Harry noted that it seemed to be chewing on something green.  
  
**  
  
"Eris, that stupid llama of yours is blocking the entrance please go save the Weasley's."  
  
"Dad, I'm in my pyjamas don't worry Jim won't bite."  
  
"Go get dressed, and I'm not scared of a llama. I'm busy right now so you can either risk them seeing your pj's or you can leave them to be eaten." Snape called as his daughter ran up the stairs to change.  
  
**  
  
"Harry move. Your blocking our way." George called trying to squease past Harry who seemed to be immobile.  
  
"Um... I can't.... there is um..... a um....... llama... here ... standing in front of me.." Harry said slightly confused.  
  
"A llama? What are you talking about."  
  
"Don't worry He doesn't bite," came a girls voice from behind the llama." although he does spit and that hurts." 


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: here we go once again with the story enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The girl pulled he llama out of the way and held him still while Harry and the Weasley's passed. The girl was wearing a long deep purple skirt with a black lace up top. Slung across her shoulder was a medium sized tote bag. The long inky black hair that hung down her back was slightly curly. Her skin was so pale it was nearly white and that made her dark eyes and eyebrows very prominent.  
  
Harry stared at her as she tied the llama to the fence. She was beautiful but she gave Harry the imediet impression of very odd. She had a raccoon sitting on her shoulder and in her hand was a large piece of pineapple.  
  
"Your right on time, People have just started arriving. My name I Eris, Eris Snape." She told them as she lead them to the house.  
  
Mr Weasley introduse them all to her and began to ask her a question before she stopped.  
  
She stopped so suddenly that Harry ran into her. She looked back at them with a questioning look in her eyes. " What did you say your name was?''  
  
Mr. Weasley grinned and pointed to Harry," Yes, that's Harry Potter. Here." She glanced at Harry uniterestidly and continued to stare at Mr. Weasley.  
  
" Did you say your name was Weasley?" She said to them.  
  
Mr.Weasley looked confused."Yes.--"  
  
" Do you have a son named Ron?" She said before Mr.Weasley could finish.  
  
"Yes." He said again.  
  
" Does He look something like..." she reached into her bag and pulled out a brown spiral bound book. she flipped it open and showed it to them."..this."  
  
Harry looked down and saw a pencil sketch of a person that was most deffinatly Ron.  
  
"Do you know him?" Fred asked.  
  
She looked at him but didn't answer. Then she turned around and pulled open a door. Harry hadn't even realized they had reached the door.  
  
They followed her down a long hallway whose wall were covored in paintings.  
  
One particular painting caught Harry's eye. He walked closer to it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: Okay lets see what happens next!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry tore his gaze away from the painting in time to see the Weasley's pass through a door down the hall. He followed them. Eris led them to large circular room. There were long tables set out that formed a kind of conference circle.  
  
Harry and the Weasley's sat down at one of the tables and wait. Eris took a seat on a couch in the corner.  
  
They didn't have to wait long before the others started to appear.  
  
Eris walked out of the room and down the hallway trying to get the tingling sensation out of her head. She had to think. If the Potter kid had come with the Weasley's surely that meant he was good friends with them. Ronald was his age.  
  
Ronald. Up until this moment she had no idea he had even existed. She thought he had just been a figment of her imagination.  
  
She had never met Ronald. Just seen him. Not see him physically, but in her dreams. And so clearly. He was one of the reasons se liked to dream. She could almost always count on seeing him.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Pulling out her sketch book she thought about the colors she would use for her new painting. Ron. Now that she knew that he really did exist.  
  
4 hours later  
  
Harry sat waiting for Mr.Weasley, who was busy talking to Dumbledore. He looked around for Eris to see if she had come back. He wanted to talk to her. Something about her had caught his attention.  
  
Maybe it was her odd style of art. There had been a lot of it around the room they were in. Harry had caught himself staring at the art instead of listening. Some of the pieces were violent with shattered glass and knives built into it. And some were just plain weird. He recognized some of the people in them as Greek gods and goddesses. Granted they were beautiful but the styles just made you hypnotized by the wild designs.  
  
Or maybe it was just the act that she was Snape's daughter that made her so unreal.  
  
He found her further down the hall sitting at a table bending over something. Her back was to him so all he could see was a sea of curled black hair reaching even below the seat of the chair she was sitting on.  
  
She must have heard him because she quickly closed whatever she was working on and turned to face him. He caught a glimpse of her sketchbook before she managed to put it back in her bag.  
  
"Yes?" She didn't look all that pleased to see him and she also had a strange look on her face that Harry couldn't quite place.  
  
It was only until she had looked at him expecting him to talk did he realize that he had no idea what he was going to say.  
  
Seeing his lost look she gestured him to sit down with a slightly annoyed look on her face.  
  
She looked over at him searching for something to say so he would stop gaping at her like a goldfish. She pulled out her sketchbook again and opened to a blank page. "So how was the meeting?"  
  
"Okay, nothing very interesting. You know the usual."  
  
"No I don't know, I've never been to a meeting." She answered without looking at him.  
  
"Well I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking at the paintings. Did you do them? They're really –"  
  
She looked at him through her hair and asked," Why?'  
  
Harry looked at her taken aback." Well they said your name on them so I thought they were probably yours."  
  
She looked as if she were about to say something but at that moment Mr. Weasley came in telling him it was time to go.  
  
He looked back at the girl. She was staring at Mr. Weasley again and He had no idea why. 


End file.
